


No Use in Crying Over Spilt Milk

by PANic_inTheCl0set



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Light Angst, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANic_inTheCl0set/pseuds/PANic_inTheCl0set
Summary: The devil works his magic in an attempt to divide Lucio and Apprentice.
Relationships: Apprentice & Lucio (The Arcana)
Kudos: 18





	No Use in Crying Over Spilt Milk

"You're too obnoxious! I don't know how people even put up with your shit! Hell, I can't understand how I was able to put up with your shit for this long!" MC snapped back.

As if it was possible, Lucio got even redder from anger, "How dare you talk to me like that! I am the count of Vesuvia! You're just a petty little thief!"

MC furrows their eyebrows, "I am many things, but a thief is not one of them. Stop spouting bullshit."

Lucio snorts, "Oh please. I'm not dumb enough to miss Asra's little stunt. He stole my body for you. Little urchin doesn't even know what gratitude means!"

MC could feel their knees weaken, headache building up. They clenched their fists and stood up straight and firm, "W-what do you mean?"

Lucio visibly irritated, "how are you so damn slow?! I'm saying you died in the plague and—"

Shock overwhelms MC, their world crumbling down on them. They fall to their knees. They clutch their head from pain, this is the worst headache they've gotten ever. MC couldn't help but scream, it felt as if their head was splitting apart. 

"MC!", Lucio rushes to MC, trying to support them. "S-stay with me, alright? I didn't really mean any of what I said, okay? Please." But MC continued screaming. Panic was welling up inside of Lucio, threatening to overflow and overwhelm him, "W-what should I do to make it better? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I take it back!"

The devil appears, towering over them. He chuckles, "Lucio, you can't take your words back once you've let them go." The devil turns his attention to the screaming MC, "tsk tsk, look at what you've done them. They were the only one who bothered to help you, to stay with you. And this is what you give them back. Truly pitiful."

MC suddenly stopped screaming and falls limp. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lucio shrieks. The devil holds his hands up, "I didn't do anything." The devil shrugs nonchalantly. "That's probably their defense mechanism acting up." 

Lucio panics even more "Nononononono stay with me, MC! Not you too! You won't leave me like everyone else, right?! You promised!"

The devil disappears silently. He wants to force Lucio into his breaking point. And this is the perfect time to sit back and watch the good show. Let things unfold.

Lucio hugs the catatonic MC, voice shaking, he whispers his apologies over and over again as he cries. "Please come back. I need you, MC. Don't leave me alone." He kisses MC's temples as he pleads repeatedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, hi. So, this is my first work haha. I'm a complete amateur at this, but I just couldn't take it out of my mind, so yeah. I appreciate constructive criticisms, but please don't be too harsh >.<


End file.
